Sans's Theme
by Rumbellove
Summary: What if there was a ceremony where all the young monsters got their themes? (Sounds stupid but I really like how it turned out) told from a young Sans's POV


**AN: had this wonderful idea in my mind, mainly a one shot but if you want me to do other character's POV of their themes I'd be happy to.**

Today was the day.

Today was the day all the young monsters finally got their themes, each and every six years, every monster child over the age of five, who hadn't received their theme, got the one special song to represent them and only them. Papyrus was bouncing everywhere, up and down, left and right, perhaps it was the excitement of getting his theme, perhaps it was the sugary temmie flakes he had eaten for breakfast, nobody could be sure. Sans on the other hand, was quiet, reserved and downright tired of Papyrus's crap. Their father, Gaster, was hard at work at the capital, preparing for the big day, he assured them he would be there, but for now, it was Sans's job to keep his brother in check.

"Paps, calm down" he said in a strained voice, he was trying to get the both of them dressed in their "good clothes" and out the door to catch the bus, and the sugar rushed six year old wasn't a help. Finally they were able to get onto the bus, just in the nick of time, in Sans's humble opinion, they needed to raise the age to eight, but who was he to tell the government how to run things?

They arrived at the capital forty minutes before the big ceremony, Sans let Papyrus play in the playground until it was time to go. As much as he tried to hide it, Sans was excited, no, more than that, ecstatic to get HIS theme, something that would truly be his, for no one else to take or have to share with, something he could hold onto forever, something to define him. They arrived as soon as they started to give out themes, first to Muffet Adams, spider dance fit her. Then to the Blook cousins, Napstablook had received a reprise of spider dance, which pleased them both a lot, they were best friends, then to Mettablook, who had received death by glamor, a fitting song for his showoff persona that everyone loved. They kept going through the names, each song presented by king Aurulien, whose son, Asgore, had received his theme six years ago. Finally the king called his brother's name.

"Papyrus Gaster" the big bellowing voice called out, Sans was about to urge his brother forwards but young Papyrus was already up the stairs, facing the king. The king gave a kind smile and handed Papyrus a MP3 player with a single song on it, a custom for all young monsters. The song Bonetrousle had been picked, simple, upbeat, happy, fitting for his brother. Sans looked up at his father, sitting on the balcony of the large auditorium and saw him smile. It wouldn't be long before Sans was called. His heart raced with anticipation, until the large voice called out:

"Heather Hanwell" no. That- that couldn't be right, they always went in alphabetic order of last names, Sans was next damnit! Had they... Forgotten about him? He looked up at his father, still enjoying the ceremony in bliss. No. That couldn't be possible Gaster worked for the capital, there was no way he could let that happen to his own son, right? Or maybe they just thought Sans wasn't worthy of a song, he wasn't even as good as the most insignificant moldsmal. He knew he should have gotten his grades up, done just a little bit better, and maybe he wouldn't be forgotten.

They went through all of the names of about seventy five more monster children while was silently hating himself more and more for every name called out that wasn't his. By the end, Sans simply despised everything about his being. Until the call of his name brought him out of his trance.

"Sans Gaster" Sans's eyes shot up, was this a trick of the mind? But the king continued as Sans made his way to the king slowly, looking confused. "I know you must have been confused, but trust me we did not forget about you, we simply thought you you were too special" Sans had finally made his way in front of the king and now looked more confused than ever before. The king continued on. "To be put into one song" Sans's eye sockets widened, "and thus, we have decided to give you two, one, called sans. And another, called megalovania" there was a slight outrage from a ten year old Undyne because it apparently "wasn't fair" but Sans was looking at the king like he had given him the world.

The auditorium rang with two snippets of songs, one sounding very mediocre, and another, sounding very intense, Sans never understood why he had gotten Megalovania as a second song until the second human had fallen down, Sans had stopped them from them from going on to kill everyone in the underground after witnessing them kill twelve monsters just in Snowdin and when he pulled the human into battle, and the song started to play, he felt alive.

 **AN: before y'all start coming to me saying "megalovania" isn't Sans's song it's yours!" I just wanted to make this fic happy and cute, not deep and sad, so I see Megalovania as Sans's theme... Okay?**


End file.
